Angel
Angel=Angel, who's real name is Narushige Shigeku, is the only child to the Archangel, Raphael, and the Shigeku Clan Heir, Shigeyuki Shigeku, and the only child born of Angel and Shinigami. |-| Demon=Demon is the 'alter ego' of Angel. He is the only child to the Archangel, Raphael, and the only child born of Angel and Shinigami. He was created when Angel awakened his Shinigami side and was sent down to Hell where his mother was. Unlike Angel, Demon doesn't have a problem with killing people, in fact, he sometimes likes it. He hates all the angels in Heaven and wishes for them to suffer but he is starting to change his mind, through the time he has spent with Liart, seeing that some of the angels aren't so bad. He cares alot for Solomon since he was the first human to treat him kindly, even knowing what he was. Appearance Angel has a very feminine apppearance and is often mistaken for a girl. He has long blonde hair, that is usually out, bright blue eyes. The fact that he crossdresses does not help the fact that he's a guy. He is usually seen in girls clothes, from dresses to skirts, but doesn't seem to care if people mistake him for a girl because of this. In his angel form, his wings grow longer and more white. Personality Angel=Angel is a kind, caring and wise boy. He most of the time knows what to say to make people happy. He cares deeply about everyone's health and safety as they mean alot to him. He is able to take a great load of insults and still continue smiling. He is deeply in love with Liart but feels that he is the reason Liart and Michael have such a horrible relationship. |-| Demon=Demon is the total opposite to his other side Angel. Unlike Angel, Demon hates Heaven and wants them all to suffer. History His mother didn’t want him and wanted to kill him so his father took him up to heaven with him where he was taught and treated as a normal angel, none of the other angel’s in heaven knew about what Angel was. He grew up over the years and become very close friends with Liart. But some royal angels found out what was he was and arrested his father, going to kill him for his ‘Sin’. This awakened Angel’s Shinigami side and he ended killing the main royal angel taking away his father letting all the angels see what he was. He was banished from heaven and was cursed down to the Shinigami Realm where his mother wanted for him. He developed a second personality/side called Demon. Demon was his Shinigami side. He made the First Death Scythe and is the true controller/master of it. He was tortured by his mother in the live he spent with her. He broke out of Hell and went into the Human World. He was then attacked by Michael and his angels. He was able to defeat himself but was overpowered. He was able to escape before they got him and he fled to a tower. Wounded and weak, he rested in tower where he met a young boy by the name of Solomon. The boy soon used his knowledge to treat Angel’s wounds. The boy asked for Angel’s name which he replied “Angel….my name is Angel”. Solomon, amazed by Angel’s knowledge and kindness, soon became great friends with Angel, giving him shelter and a home with him. Angel taught Solomon all he knew about Heaven and Hell and that some demons aren’t evil like the books say. Solomon taught Angel some of what he knew. One night when Michael and the other Archangels came for Angel, who was still in Solomon’s tower. Angel put Solomon to bed before going out to defend the tower. He killed several lower class angels and low class Archangels, dewinged five Archangels, not harming or touching Sitri’s mother or the other six Main Archangels, except for Uriel and Michael, injuring Uriel and almost killing Michael but Solomon stopped ran outside and stopped Angel before he could which Angel obeyed to. Michael used the time to attack Angel but Solomon used his hidden power to protect Angel, shocking Michael, Angel and all the other angels. Michael and the other angels left. He made a promise to Solomon that he would protect him until their last breathes. Solomon wished for Angel to always be with him which Angel happily granted by saying “I will always be with you, even if you can’t see me, I’ll be there.” Angel had a ‘word’ that he would not kill another Angel to Solomon. He has kept these three promises from the moment he made them. He ‘left’ Solomon but was captured by Sharina and taken back to Hell. He spent many years back in Hell as her ‘servant’. One day she gave him the mission which he obeyed to. While on his mission he was confronted by Liart, who saved him. Sharina, accompanied by Balbierth, appeared. Angel was chained, by the neck; with Balbierth holding the chain while Sharina ‘took-care’ of Liart. Relatives *Raphael (father/deceased) *Sharina (mother/deceased) *Dimitri (future son with Liart) *Lucifer (adopted grandfather/uncle) *Michael (uncle) *Liart (cousin) *Uriel (uncle/deceased) *Kevin (cousin) *Gabriel (aunty) *Sitri (cousin) *Trianalion (cousin) *Lucian (cousin) *Raguel (uncle/deceased) *Hadrian (cousin) *Ramiel (uncle) *Matthan (cousin) *Saraqual (uncle) *Serial (cousin) *Prince of Darkness/God (grandfather) *Ranmaru (adopted cousin) *Yukiko (adopted aunty/cousin) *Lucifer's other 49 kids (adopted aunties and uncles/cousins) *The Shigeku Clan (aunties/'uncles') *Adaline (half-aunty) *Alastair (half-uncle) *Azazel (half-uncle) *Draven (half-cousin) Trivia *He is the first child born of both Angel (Light) and Shinigami (Dark) **Because of this is his feared of losing control and his power *He is one of the few remaining people with Necromancer blood **He is one of the very very few living Necromancers to have Royal Necromancer Blood *He's Sebastian's only contract to be able to die while still being connected *In the Bad Future he and Kamui fight each other ending in him winning and becoming Death Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Shinigami Category:Demon-eye's Team Category:Alive Category:Major Characters Category:Lucifer's grandchildren Category:Half-breed Category:Contract Holder Category:Necromancer